The Peace that Ended
by thecollectionofnonsense
Summary: Ellie was living a peaceful life in Forks. Enjoying her life, that was until Bella Swan moved back to live with her Father. Then everything goes to hell in a hand-basket. With James after Bella and Ellie's past coming back to haunt her. She'll be lucky to have at least 5 minutes peace. "Why does this always happen to me!"


**The Peace that Ended**

 **Authors Note: This is another version of "The Not so Peaceful Life of Eleanor Gwynne." I had two versions in my head, and I would like to share both of them with you. And I would like to know which one I should continue with. I thought I would let the readers decide, instead of me. I hope you enjoy this.**

 **WARNING: This story is Rated M, so please look away if you are underage. No, seriously. Go away. Fuck off, don't even think about it.**

 _ **Summary: Ellie was living a peaceful life in Forks. Enjoying her life, that was until Bella Swan moved back to live with her Father. Then everything goes to hell in a hand-basket. "Why the fuck does this always happen to me?!"**_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Calm before the Storm**

 **Eleanor POV**

The rain poured down onto the ground with great force, the wind howled in my ears and blew my dark hair across my face. I looked up towards the sky, the droplets of rain covering my face, it was dark and miserable.

I sighed as I looked around the grounds of Forks High. There was an unusual buzz in the air, everyone seemed to be excited. There was excited chatter amongst the students of Forks High, which was rather unusual. As nothing exciting ever does happen here.

 _And thank fuck for that!_ I thought happily as I walked through the entrance and into the warmth. However I couldn't help but feel uneasy with all this feeling of excitement in the air, students were gathering around the entrance as if they were waiting for something or someone. I huffed and shook my head, I decided to shake off the feeling of unease that was growing in the pit of my stomach.

 _This is Forks, nothing exciting happens here. Ever_ I thought to myself, I began walking towards my locker for when I was rudely interrupted by none other than Jessica Stanley. The school gossip.

"Ellie! Did you hear?" she asked with a big smile on her face, her voice full of excitement.

I frowned. "No. Is it something I should be worried about?" I asked concerned, I did not like where this was going. Not one bit.

Jess laughed. "No silly! I can _not_ believe you have not heard about this!"

I huffed, annoyed. "Well tell me then Jess," I said rather impatiently, I was simply not in the mood for this shit.

She frowned at me before answering. "Well you know that Claire girl? From Trig?" she said, as if I knew who that was and before I could tell her she continued. "Well, she was in the Cullen's house! All because she fell outside their house whilst she was walking her dog! And she said that their house is a mansion!" she squealed, I rolled my eyes at her.

"Why would this be big news? Why in the world would anyone care about that?" I asked her as I opened my locker, I placed a few books on the shelf and shrugged my jacket off and hung it up to dry. I then shut my locker and turned to face Jess, she looked at me with a frown on her face. Her dark hair was frizzing slightly because of the rain.

"Because no one has ever been in their house before! They're so secretive!" she said, obviously offended by their decision to keep themselves to themselves.

I sighed, _I wish I had done that as well and then I wouldn't have to listen to these silly little humans obsess over a coven of stupid vampires_ I thought to myself as I walked into my English class. I sat down at my desk and pulled out my books, I placed them in front of me onto my desk. I fiddled around with my bag whilst Jess kept babbling on about the bloody Cullen's, I placed my bag underneath my desk and turned to Jess and as I was about to tell her to shut up a small young woman entered the classroom.

She had long wavy dark hair, pale skin and brown eyes. _Huh, I've never seen her here before_ I thought curiously as I watched the woman hand over a piece of paper. Mr Mason looked as though he was about to die from shock for when he read the piece of paper, the young woman blushed and hurriedly made her way to the back of the class.

"I wonder who that is?" whispered Jess curiously. I shrugged and turned my attention to Mr Mason.

* * *

The morning went by in a blur, nothing unusual about that. Well except for a new student, called Isabella Swan. The Chief of Polices daughter. It all made sense now, the excited buzz in the air, the reason why everyone was so animated. They were all about to catch a glimpse of the mysterious daughter, of our beloved Chief of Police Charlie Swan.

I didn't really care much about this new piece of information, all I cared about was that I got my peace and quiet. And hopefully, this young woman, this new addition, wouldn't be any trouble for me.

 _I've had plenty of trouble to last a lifetime_ , I thought to myself as I made my way to the cafeteria. I scanned the room for my usual table, I spotted Jess and the others. As I got closer to the table I noticed a new face, Isabella Swan. I sighed inwardly, I felt a slither of unease begin to crawl into my mind.

"Ellie! This is Bella Swan, she's just moved here!" said Jess excitedly as I sat down beside this Bella girl.

She looked up at me and smiled slightly. "Hi," she said in a quiet voice, she turned her

face away and looked down at her food. I shrugged and turned my attention to the two idiot boys who were trying to get information out of this Claire girl.

"So what is their house like?" asked Mike, as he shoved two fries into his mouth.

"I've already told you, it's a mansion. I was only in their kitchen, that was all!" Claire said, annoyed. She got up from her seat and walked away in an annoyed huff. I couldn't help but laugh at the two boys, they would be terrible interrogators.

"What are you laughing at Gwynne? I almost had her if it weren't for you Tyler!" shouted Mike angrily. He got up and came to sit opposite Bella, he gave her a smile and she blushed. His smile grew wider, _she doesn't have a crush on you, Mike, you're just embarrassing her with that awful smile of yours_ I thought to myself before I was rudely interrupted by Jess, again.

"Well Bella how do you like Forks?" she asked, obviously trying to get information out of her. I rolled my eyes, she can be so transparent. "It must be really different from Phoenix." So that is where she's from, she doesn't look very tanned to me. Her pale skin was still tainted by that rosy pink blush from earlier. _Definitely not tanned_ I chuckled to myself.

"Um...it is different. Certainly a lot wetter than Phoenix," she said smiling slightly, she looked down at her food and started picking at it.

"Oh! I bet it is! I would love to go there!" Jess said excitedly, she continued to babble on about her dream of living in California. I rolled my eyes at her and focused my attention on my bag, I opened it to make sure I had everything I needed for Biology with Mr Banner after lunch. I was rummaging in my bag for when I heard Bella murmur something.

"Who are they?" she asked, looking at the Cullen's. I turned to look at them, all five of them were sat perfectly still, no talking and they hadn't even touched their food. I laughed to myself; They're really bad at pretending to be human, well to me at least. No one here has cottoned on to anything unusual. That is just the way I like it.

"They're the Cullen's, they've been here for about-" I was cut off, rudely, by Jess. I frowned at her, annoyed.

"-they've been here for about two years. No one really knows a lot about them, all we know is that they're adopted," said Jess looking at me apologetically.

I coughed. " _Before_ I was rudely interrupted," I said looking at Jess, she gave me a nervous smile and I continued. "They were the new kids before you, I think anyway. Why do you ask?" I was intrigued, I wonder what she's thinking?

"Um..I don't really know. I guess it's because they're unusually beautiful," she commented, blushing at her confession.

Before I could answer her, Jess opened her big mouth yet again. "Oh, I know! But they're all _together_."

Bella frowned, unsure of what to make of that statement. I rolled my eyes, it's not as if they're doing anything illegal.

"What Jess means is that they're adopted. For example, the big guy is Emmett, the small girl is Alice she has the spiky black hair and the one with the shaggy bronze coloured hair is Edward. Those three were adopted by Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen, so they're the Cullen's," I said looking at Bella to make sure she understood, so that I wouldn't have to repeat this boring piece of information. She nodded, so I continued. "The other two are the Hale's, Rosalie and Jasper they are some kind of relation to Mrs. Cullen."

"Yes but you forgot the most important piece of information, _they're together_ ," repeated Jess.

"Who cares Jess? They're not even related to each other!" piped in Angela. I smiled at her, thankful that she put Jess in her place. Jess huffed annoyed that no one would agree with her. I rolled my eyes, I seriously do not see the appeal of talking about their private lives.

"I just want to clarify, Jasper and Alice are together and Rosalie and Emmett are together," I explained to Bella. She nodded understanding what I meant.

"But what about Edward?" she asked shyly.

" _No one_ is good enough for him," huffed Jess, I laughed loudly and she glared at me. "It's not funny Ellie!" I continued to laugh, I just couldn't help it. All the times she's tried to get into his pants, of course, I had to be there to watch him turn her down. It was too good an opportunity to miss.

I stopped laughing for when she swatted my arm with her book, still glaring at me. "It's really not funny. I would like to see you try!" she said throwing her book down onto the table.

"I wouldn't even think to. He's not my type," I said smirking, Jess gawked at me unsure how to respond to my confession. Of course she's shocked, every girl here wants a piece of Edward, I've heard them all talk about him, saying how gorgeous he is. But to me, he is not, I seriously have no idea what the appeal is with him. Or with any of the Cullen's to be honest.

"You don't think he's attractive? Are you blind or a lesbian?!" she half shouted, obviously offended that I didn't agree with her views on Mr Edward Cullen.

I shook my head. "I'm obviously not blind, and as for the lesbian thing," I paused, smirking at Bella. I winked at her before continuing. "I've had my fair share of liaisons with _both_ genders." Jess's jaw nearly hit the floor, I laughed again unable to control my reaction to her shock.

Before she could answer the bell rang, I gathered my things and headed off towards Biology. I heard Mike ask Bella where she was going next, and he offered to walk her there. I smirked to myself, I think this new girl is going to have a long line of admirers.

* * *

My desk was second down from the front, on the right hand side of the classroom. I was sat behind Edward, my lab partner was Mike Newton. Unfortunately, hopefully he will turn his attentions towards Ms. Swan instead of me. All year I've had to deal with his terribly awkward advances, especially for when we all knew that Jessica Stanley has the biggest crush on him. I grimaced as I remembered the time for when she caught him flirting with me next to my locker. She was so angry and didn't speak to me for about a month.

 _Come to think of it, maybe I should have flirted back_ I thought _And then she'd leave me alone!_ I chuckled at my thoughts as I sat down at my desk, and I reluctantly waited for Mike. I was pulled from thoughts as I noticed Edward coming in and sitting down in front of me, everyone else came in, then came in Bella Swan. She handed Mr. Banner a form and was told to take a seat next to Edward.

 _Poor girl, having to sit next to him_ I thought as Mike joined me and threw his bag onto the desk.

As soon as she sat down, that's for when it happened. Edward's body tensed and he sat rigid in his seat, I noticed his face change, he looked as though he was in pain. As if he was in pain, just from trying to resist her. I suddenly became hyper-aware of my surroundings, focusing everything on Edward. I was ready to attack him if he were to harm Isabella Swan.

For the remainder of the lesson I sat there unable to focus on anything else but Edward, I had no idea what was going on but he reacted to her _badly_. And him being a vampire, this could very well end very badly. Both for him _and_ me. I just could not let that happen, I've worked too hard to get this peaceful life, and I am not about to let some teenage vampire ruin it for me. I watched him like a hawk, I refused to let any slight movement out of my sight, I occasionally glanced at Bella to make she was safe. She looked uncomfortable, it was obvious that she had noticed Edward's behaviour. I had to shut this down quickly, I had to intervene somehow to try and take her mind off this situation. In an attempt to make her forget.

 _I knew I should have trusted that feeling this morning! I should have known that something was wrong!_ I thought to myself angrily, how could I have let those feelings slide? I should have realised that something was going to happen! I vowed to myself that I would never let something like this ever happen again, from now on I was going to have to be vigilant.

 _There goes my peaceful life_ I thought unhappily _Why can't I have a nice peaceful life? Why do some silly human and a stupid sparkly vampire have to ruin it all?_

I was pulled from my thoughts by the bell, Edward grabbed his things and was out of the class in mere seconds. Leaving a confused and slightly hurt Bella Swan, I frowned.

"Are you all right Bella?" I asked her, her head snapped up, her brown eyes connecting with mine.

"Y-yes, I am," she said turning away from me, collecting her things. I decided to wait outside for her. Hoping that she wouldn't comment on it.

"Where is your next class Bella?" I asked her, she jumped slightly. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

She blushed slightly. "Erm...I have Gym," she said miserably.

"I take it you are not a fan of sports then?" I asked smirking slightly, trying to lighten the mood and to maybe help her forget. We can't have a human being aware of the immortal world now, can we?

"I'll take you there," I said as I guided her towards the building. Once we were there I said goodbye.

"Wait where are you going? Don't you have class as well?" she asked.

"Yes but I have something to deal with before I head off," I said quickly before running off. I hoped that I would be able to spy on Edward, just in case anything were to happen. I spotted him, near his car with his two 'brothers'. I decided to hang back and eavesdrop on their conversation.

"What's wrong Edward?" asked Jasper, his Southern drawl laced with worry. "Your emotions are all over the place!"

Edward took a few deep breaths before answering. "It's that Swan girl! Her blood is... _very hard_ to resist!" he said exasperatedly. He was pacing up and down whilst his brothers watched.

"I think you need to leave, go find Carlisle he might be able to help you with this," said Emmett in an attempt to soothe his brother.

"I think Emmett is right Edward. You need to go and see Carlisle, maybe go away for a few days," said Jasper, he instantly calmed Edward down. He stopped pacing and looked at them both. He nodded, obviously not trusting himself to speak. And then he was off, running into the woods.

I waited for a few a minutes before I could follow him, I looked around the corner and saw that no one was there. I took off after Edward.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Well there you go, this is another version of 'The Not so Peaceful Life of Eleanor Gwynne.' I hope you have enjoyed and I would like to know which one you prefer. Or if you would want me to continue with both?**

 **Please review this! I need to know!**

 **Thank you again,**

 **Gwen.**


End file.
